The present invention relates to a connector for connecting two rotors together, each rotor ending in a plate. Each plate has a plurality of orifices disposed around its circumference, each orifice of one plate being adjacent an orifice of the other plate and being intended to have fixing components inserted in them to connect the two plates together. Said fixing components are of a first type and of a second type. The fixing components of the first type, each are constituted by a clamping bolt whose dimensions allow it to enter with play into an orifice before machining. The orifices are located adjacent the fixing components of the second type, each of which is provided to be inserted in two precision-reamed bores of same cross-section obtained by reaming adjacent orifices and located one facing another when the clamping bolts are in place. Each fixing component of the second type has firstly, a sleeve which is cylindrical on the outside and conical on the inside and secondly a shank which has firstly a conical portion which pushes the sleeve against the walls of the precision-reamed bores, secondly a threaded portion at one end with a nut screwed onto it, said nut fixing the shank in position and thirdly an end which allows gripping.
Such a connector is described in French patent application No. 76 25 692 published under the No. 2,322,296. The axial forces are transmitted by the clamping bolts and torsion is transmitted by the shanks in the sleeves.
In the known connector, the sleeves are deformed against the walls of the precision-reamed bores by the pressure of the conical portions of the associated shanks.
Thus, during normal operation, it is possible to keep the initial alignment of the rotors.
However, because of the initial stress, the sleeves and the shanks have less initial shearing capacity. Further, to allow easy deformation of the sleeves, it is necessary to use thin sleeves.
Also, in the case where an incident occurs because the torque exceeds the value corresponding to the elastic strength of the sleeves, the sleeves are plasticly deformed and can take the form of a hand crank.
These sleeves are then very difficult to remove.